


He Will Never Admit.

by Alaxamber



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Betaed, Cute, Fake awake, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Meme, Only one bad word, Short One Shot, Silly, Slice of Life, Surprise Ending, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, You know that feeling, could this just be g?, someone is watching, weirdly written due to dream stuff but only the begining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: The sound of a squeak pulled him from his odd dream into an even more odd waking world. How had Boxman ended up in his bed?And why the hell was BOXMAN'S COB-DAMN SON HERE?!Cute short story based off of a meme.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Kudos: 29





	He Will Never Admit.

He Will Never Admit

* * *

  
  


To say the dinner went well was an overstatement, but the ache in his muscles when he laid down was nice. He had finally managed to get the scent of coconuts out of his hair, and it only took four showers. The night sky had already begun to shift to a dark shade of pink as he laid down into the soft bed. The muted sound of electronic explosions drifted in through the crack in the ajar door. Fink would be up for a while playing her videos game and winding down before she finally went to bed. 

~ 

Warm and soft, the gentle swaying of the green field coaxed him to lift his arm, but he found he could not. This however, did not bother him. He moved, slipping through the grass, the heat of the midday sun made his body warm and he wanted to find prey. With an inhale he caught a scent, one of… chicken? 

Moving quickly the green grass changed into what seemed to be feathers and he found himself wrapped around a suddenly needed warmth, his body shivering as a cool breeze came over the sunny sky. A hiss of contentment came over him as he breathed in the smoky musk of Boxman. 

A soft squeak pulled him out of his sleep. He moved, rubbing his eyes as he slowly took in the room around him, it was dark, his body was bare and the depression on the other side of the bed was… Boxman?

He felt the silk sheets slide down his bare chest as he turned looking at the sleeping back of Boxman. The plump form next to him let out another gentle snore.

A squeak behind him caused him to quickly look around the room. His heart hammering in his chest as he tried to figure out how he had gotten here. How Boxman had gotten into his bed…

How the hell was BOXMAN'S COB-DAMN SON HERE? The red boxbot stared over the side of his bed, the large single red eye staring back at him. He spoke in his high pitched voice, "Did you fuck my daddy, Professor Venomous?"

~

He would never admit he screamed nor that he had nearly pissed himself. He would however, bribe Fink; any videos game she wanted, perhaps ice cream for breakfast, maybe go see a movie and eat as much popcorn and candy as she could stomach! In the end though, she chose to go to the arcade all day. So long as she promised to never talk about the fact he threw her across the room and fell off the bed, wedging himself between the wall and the mattress. Nor how he had screamed so loud that he set off the house’s automated security system and that it took nearly half an hour to pull himself free from his silken sheets and the precarious position. No one would ever know of this...

**


End file.
